Dark Legion
The Dark Legion, also known as the Dark Legionnaires, is a sinister technocratic organization comprised entirely of Echidnas. They are a fictional faction from the Sonic the Hedgehog ''comics. It is composed of a group of technocratic Echidnas. It later dissolved into the '''Flame Legion '''and the '''Frost Legion', which then merged back together and joined the Eggman Empire, becoming the Echidna Dark Egg Legion. They change locations, and thus names, twice - first being the New Megapolis Dark Egg Legion, and''' finally becoming the '''Albion Dark Egg Legion. History Origins and Early Activities Founded by Menniker, son of Dimitri, the Dark Legion was originally made up of a group of disgruntled Echidnas opposed to the Brotherhood of Guardians and their ban on excess technology. After their first battle, the Legion was banished to the Twilight Zone, a realm where time passed differently than on Mobius proper, resulting in four Mobian generations to every single Dark Legion one. However, they would later return over the years to battle the Guardians and strike at the Echidna people. Overall, the primary goal of the Legion has been to first dominate Angel Island, and then the rest of Mobius. The main identifying trait in the ranks of the Legion is their devotion to technology. These echidnas are so obsessed with mechanics that they even replace parts of their own bodies with machine implants. They also believe themselves superior to other species. First appearing as a terrorist organization, the Legion launched devastating strikes against Echidnaopolis. After failing to defeat the Guardian Steppenwolf, they were trapped in the Twilight Zone, only to reemerge for a second strike which likewise failed, despite conspiring with the Overlanders. Later, they launched a mass assault on Echidnaopolis, resulting in the accidental switching of Tobor and Moritori Rex. Actions against Knuckles When the barrier between Mobius proper and the Twilight Zone was erased by the Ultimate Annihilator, the Dark Legion began a long campaign against Echidnaopolis. This involved several incidents of open warfare, kidnappings, and even an attempt to grab at political power. Later on, however, Dimitri apparently wished to reunify the Echidna people, and attempted to establish peace between the Legion and the people of Echidnaopolis. Dimitri's efforts appear to have been somewhat successful, as the Dark Legion was the resistance force on Angel Island against the Eggman Empire backed Dingoes. However it was revealed that since they worked together with the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix against the combined threat, the Legion had splintered into two groups: the Frost Legion, controlled by a brain-addled Constable Remington, and the Flame Legion, still under the command of Lien-Da. Both groups then became entangled in a civil war with each other, which only stopped when former Dark Legion member Doctor Finitevus asked for a truce, allegedly because he planned to use the Master Emerald to grant a reunited Legion the power to deal with the threat of Dr. Eggman and save the rapidly-dwindling echidna people. Once it became clear that Dr. Finitevus would not honor his promises and had instead granted Enerjak's power to a brainwashed Knuckles the Echidna in a bid to "cleanse" the world, the warring factions put aside their differences in order to deal with the new threat. When the Legion tried to defeat him using conventional weapons, he restored them all to normal Echidna forms and transported most of them to Albion, with the exception of those who, like Lien-Da, were repulsed by the idea of losing their bionic enhancements. Rise and Fall of the Echidna Dark Egg Legion Knowing that her diminished forces could not return to power alone, she made a deal with Dr. Eggman, asking for his aid in replacing their bionics in exchange for the Dark Legion's servitude. Robotnik agreed, making them part of the Eggman empire as his "Dark Egg Legion", but revealed to Lien-Da that she would not be Grandmaster; that role would be filled by Dimitri, who had already approached Robotnik in hopes of destroying Enerjak. The new Legion would soon find themselves tested against Sonic, Knuckles, and the Chaotix. After acting as the workers on board the Death Egg Mark 2, the Echidna Dark Egg Legion were sent to take over Albion, once there they easily managed to take over the city, until Team Fighters arrived and battled them, the battle ended when a sudden spark knocked everyone out. Thrash the Tasmanian Devil arrived a short while after this and banished the Echidnas of the Dark Egg legion to the Twilight Cage. Possible Futures Light Mobius In the possible future of Light Mobius, the Dark Legion remains under the control of Lien-Da. In the unaltered timeline, their role has been reduced to little more than a social group. However, in the alternate Light Mobius, the Legion serve as military support for King Shadow the Hedgehog, working as brutal law enforcers and going by the name Chaotix. They were commanded by their old enemy Knuckles, who later turned traitor and joined a battle against Shadow. Following Shadow's defeat, they were presumably all imprisoned. Dark Mobius In the possible future of Dark Mobius, the Dark Legion acted as the army of Enerjak, though they started to become less and less useful and may have been destroyed in favour of the Prelates, as Lien-Da is seen amongst Enerjak's Prelate army. Members Grandmasters The '''Grandmasters '''are a group of High Ranking officials that are part of the Eggman Empire, they each lead a Dark Egg Legion chapter somewhere on Mobius and anatagonize their local Freedom Fighters. Grandmasters were formerly exclusive to the Echidna's Dark Legion (and it's later subdivisions: the Flame Legion and the Frost Legion), and their was only one at any given time until the Legion joined the Eggman Empire. In the Eggman Empire, the Grandmasters succeded the Sub-Bosses and preceded the Egg Bosses. Dark Legion #Menniker - founder. #Moritori Rex - banished to Twilight Cage. #Luger - killed by Lien-Da using Kragok's weapon. #Kragok - killed during his battle with Tobor when they hit the Battle Cruiser. #Enerjak - the one who originally made Menniker form the Legion. Host was taken away by Mogul. #Remington - became Grandmaster of the Frost Legion until his memories were returned by Enerjak. #Lien-Da - became Grandmaster of the Flame Legion. Then led the Dark Legion under Eggman. Dark Egg Legion *Lien-Da - Grandmaster of the Echidna Dark Egg Legion. Trapped in another zone. **Dimitri - Grandmaster of the Echidna Dark Egg Legion until deposed by Lien-Da. *Duck "Bill" Platypus - Grandmaster of the Downunda Dark Egg Legion. Double agent for the Freedom Fighters. *Drago Wolf and Razorklaw - joint Grandmasters of the Soumerca Dark Egg Legion. *Akhlut - Grandmaster of the Northern Tundra Dark Egg Legion. *Baron Beauregard Rabbot - unwilling Grandmaster of the Great Desert Dark Egg Legion. *Bride of the Conquering Storm - Grandmaster of the Dragon Kingdom Dark Egg Legion. *Lord Hood - Grandmaster of the Mercia Dark Egg Legion. *Iron Queen - Grandmaster of the Eurish Dark Egg Legion. **Hugo Brass - former Grandmaster of the Eurish Dark Egg Legion. Demoted. *Diesel - Grandmaster of the Efrika Dark Egg Legion. Dissapeared after Super Genesis Wave. Technology Hovercrafts The Legion's most common form of transportation. Mechanauts Originally, Mechanauts were labor robots meant to serve the Echidna people. However, when Dimitri became the third Enerjak, he reprogrammed them into war machines with the intent of forcing his will upon the beings the Mechanauts had been intended to serve. The Mechanauts became more like SWATbots, enforcing order on those who resisted, though the majority of them were apparently placed in storage when changes in Echidna society outlawed nonessential technology. Resisting the changes to their way of life, the Dark Legion assembled their own warlike Mechanauts, and these robots came with them after the Ultimate Annihilatorallowed them to make their final escape from the Twilight Zone. Benedict An Echidna android-similar to the concept of Robotnik's Auto-Automatons-built by the Legion in the hopes of taking over Echidnaopolis through politics. Well spoken, he had much of Echidnaopolis behind him with the notable exception of Constable Remington. Later, he was destroyed when an unconscious Knuckles generated an EMP in his headquarters. Quantum Beam The Quantum Beam was a powerful weapon that transported Angel Island's entire populace to another dimension. It was destroyed by Tobor, and the effects of the beam were later reversed by Chaos Knuckles. Frost Legion Dark Legion soldiers equipped with weaponry powered by liquid nitrogen. Composes one half of the Dark Legion's common troops. Flame Legion Dark Legion soldiers armed with flame swords. Composes the other half of the Dark Legion's standard soldiers. Cybernetic implants As part of their near worship of technology, all Dark Legionnaires had cybernetic implants to replace various body parts. The most common form of this is replacing at least one dreadlock with a mechanical one. This practice came to an end when the new Enerjak restored all members of the Dark Legion to fully organic forms. Navigation Category:Dark Forms Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Imperialists Category:Organizations Category:Sonic Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Oppressors Category:Inconclusive Category:Vengeful Category:Military Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Tyrants Category:Teams